mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey's Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies
The World of Mikey's Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies is a November 1997 11 Magaw Place and Sesame Street direct-to-video compilation, serving as a sequel to the earlier 1997 release, Silly Songs. In a spoof of Siskel and Ebert's Sneak Previews, Telly and Oscar are seen in a movie theater, reviewing the silliest songs from Sesame Street, Barney the Dinosaur, and Fraggle Rock. Telly loves all of them and he gives them 5 "Wows". Oscar, however, dislikes them and gives them 5 "Phooeys" and one four and a half "Phooeys" (but ends up liking the last clip). Cast The Muppet Performers *Carroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch *Martin P. Robinson as Telly Monster and Monty *Kevin Clash as Wolfgang the Seal and Baby Natasha *Fran Brill as Zoe *David Rudman as Humphrey, Lavender Ed, and Mr. On-Top-Of *Joey Mazzarino as Ingrid *Carmen Osbahr *Pam Arciero *Camille Bonora as Fiddler *Lisa Buckley *Noel MacNeal as Cheese *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle *Alice Dinnean *Tyler Bunch *Rick Lyon *Jim Martin as Watermelon *John Tartaglia *John Kennedy *Peter Linz *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Tom Vandenberg *Rob Mills *Gord Robertson (credited as Gordon Robertson) *Trish Leeper *Myra Fried as Ma Gorg *Dave Goelz as Boober Fraggle and Mr. Between *Richard Hunt as Junior Gorg *Jerry Nelson as Count von Count, Green Ed, Gobo Fraggle, Pa Gorg, and the Announcer *Frank Oz as Bert and Cookie Monster *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog Human Cast *Leah Gloria Montes as Luci *Bob McGrath as Bob *Bob West as Barney the Dinosaur Credits *Executive Producers: Veston Bruno, Nancy Kanter *Supervising Producer: Angela C. Santomero *Producer: Karin Young Shiel *Written by: Christine Ferraro *Segment Writers: Lou Berger, Tony Geiss, Faye Greenberg, Dennis Lee, Norman Stiles, Belinda Ward *Directed by: Victor DiNapoli *Segment Directors: George Bloomfield, Jim Rowley, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone *Songs by: Philip Balsam, Lou Berger, Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Faye Greenberg, Stephen Lawrence, Dennis Lee, Robby Merkin, Phillip Parker, Norman Stiles, Belinda Ward *Music Supervisor: Desiree Goyette *Additional Music by: Jimmy Hammer *Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Lara MacLean *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designer: Bill Berner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Production Manager: Zoya Kachadurian *Production Coordinator: Carol Colmenares *Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz, Joey Ahlbum *Art Director: Tina Zeno *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Associate Director: Tim Carter *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Stage Manager: Zoya Kachadurian *Curriculum Supervisor: Cher Jung *Editor: Dean M. Perme for Horizon Productions *Post Graphics: Amy Love, Tom Kubat *Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena *Control Room PA: Carol-Lynn Parente *Production Assistants: Ann Levin, Ruth Luwisch, Matt Eddy, Marcy Gardner, John McDonald *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Video: Joseph Prewitt *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Pat Minietta, Mark Whitman *Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory, John Belthoff *Utility: Chuck Tutino *Post Audio: Zacuto Audio *Production Secretary: Sharen Gay *Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg *Creative Consultant: Dulcy Singer *Executive in Charge of Production: Becky Mancuso-Winding *Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Benedetta Campisi, Jodi Nussbaum, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Video Category:1997 Episode Guide